Saranghae
by LeeTeukSJ
Summary: Kisah KyuTeuk, di mulai.


Author: KS_LeeteukSJ

Cast :  
~Leeteuk  
~Yesung  
~Kangin  
~Shindong  
~Sungmin  
~Eunhyuk  
~Siwon  
~Donghae  
~Ryeowook  
~Kyuhyun

**Saranghae~**

***Kyuhyun Pov***

Sosok itu terduduk dalam hujan. Menyembunyikan wajah dan separuh kepalanya ke dalam lutut nya. Duduk menekuk, dan gemetar. Rasa iba ku muncul begitu saja. Ku sorongkan payung ke arah nya. Sambil ikut berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Kamu bisa masuk angin kalau terus ada di bawah guyuran hujan," ujar ku lembut.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapannya yang sendu, langsung menusuk hatiku. Aku hanya terdiam, menenangkan perasaan ku yang tiba tiba bergolak tak karuan.

"Biarkan aku," jawab nya pelan. Matanya memerah. Meski wajahnya basah oleh air hujan, aku tau dia menangis.

"Nanti kamu bisa sakit," tak tahan juga aku untuk tidak membujuknya. Aku sulit menggunakan suara keras, di saat dia sedang menangis. Atau tampak menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Biarkan aku!" sentak nya pelan. Dia menepis payung pemberianku. Dan payung itu terlempar. Sekarang, aku ikut basah bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu," aku tersenyum sesaat, "aku menemanimu di sini".

"Jangan!" dia menarikku dalam pelukannya, dan aku berdebar karena itu, "Badanmu sangat lemah. Aku tidak mau kamu sakit".

"Kamu juga kan?" bisikku dalam pelukannya, "kamu pikir aku akan membiarkan mu hanya karena kau perintah? Kau tau kan, aku siapa?"

Tubuhnya menegang sesaat, "Harusnya kau mematuhiku. Aku ini..."

"Leader Super Junior," aku menariknya semakin dalam ke pelukanku, "Arrayo. Tapi tubuh yang sedang menggigil ini bukankah sangat rentan juga?"

Dia menarik diri dalam pelukanku. "Aku suka hujan," katanya singkat.

Entah kenapa Leader yang satu ini begitu keras kepala, "apa aku harus mengerahkan member Super Junior untuk membawa mu ke dalam?" aku terdiam sesaat, "Atau mau Kangin Hyung yang membawa mu?"

"Andwae!" akhirnya aku tau siapa yang membuat malaikat ini menangis, "Jangan beritahu dia. Baiklah, aku akan masuk".

"Apa selain dia, aku bisa memberitahu siapapun?"

"Tidak. Tak ada yang boleh tau," dia mengusap wajahnya, "Aku akan kembali".

"Baiklah," ucapku kemudian. Hati ku agak miris melihat malaikat itu berubah kuat hanya untuk menutupi kesedihan hati nya. Apa kau benar benar tak bisa mengandalkan ku, Hyung?

***Leeteuk Pov***

Kenapa Kangin~ah berubah pada ku?

Bahkan, magnae ku, Kyuhyun, peduli padaku. Kenapa dia tidak? Apa dia benar benar akan mengacuhkan ku?

Aku gelisah sendiri dalam selimutku. Kangin yang ku kenal, tidak begini. Dia paling jahil pada ku. Dia paling iseng pada ku. Dan dia paling tau segala kelemahan ku. Dia bawel. Untuk... ku.

Ah. Kenapa aku harus marah saat dia mempedulikan ku, kemarin? Kenapa aku keras kepala? Dia menentang ku untuk melakukan MC dadakan.. itu karena dia peduli pada ku.

Aku frustasi. Tak bisakah waktu di putar kembali? Aku hanya ingin menahan lidah ku untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata ketus pada nya. Hanya itu. Aku tak bisa minta maaf padanya. Dia menghindari ku seharian. Waeee? Apa dia sangat marah padaku?

Aku menghela napas. Kepala ku sakit saat terlalu banyak berpikir seperti ini. Aku bukan orang yang susah tidur, tapi entah mengapa saat ini mata ku sulit sekali terpejam.

"Kangin~ah," lirihku tanpa sadar, "Aku sakit. Apa kau tidak mau peduli denganku lagi?"

Lalu aku tertidur dengan mata sembab karena menangis.

***Sungmin Pov***

Gelisah juga rasanya melihat Kyuhyun, mondar mandir seperti itu. Apa yang sedang di lakukan nya, sih?

"Kyu," Tegur Eunhyuk, sebelum aku membuka mulut. Kyu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? Mondar mandir di depan kamar nya Teuki Hyung? Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja," ujar Eunhyuk, "Jangan mondar mandir begitu, aku pusing melihatnya".

"Berisik," jawab Kyu singkat, membuat kami semua yang ada di situ jadi melotot, terutama Eunhyuk.

"Yaaa! Aku itu Hyung mu, Cho KyuHyun! Harusnya.."

"Hyung! Sudah ku bilang kamu itu berisik. Jangan semakin berisik dengan berteriak!" sentak Kyu pelan, namun tajam.

Aku ternganga. Kyu jarang sekali memanggil Hyung Hyung nya yang lain dengan sebutan Hyung, kecuali pada ku dan Teuki Hyung. Tapi sekarang Kyu memanggil Eunhyuk dengan Hyung, tapi dalam nada yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Kyu, jangan begitu. Sopan se.."

"Hyung, jebal. Tolong jangan berisik. Teuki Hyung sedang istirahat," kata kata ku pun di potong dengan tegas oleh Kyu.

"Ah.." sebagian dari kami yang mendengar penjelasannya hanya bisa menjawab dengan sepatah kata, termasuk aku.

Kyu hanya menatap kami dengan pandangan tegas. Aku kaget melihatnya. Magnae ku.. apa yang ada dalam pikirannya?

***Kangin Pov***

Aku agak kaget saat melihat Kyu duduk di depan pintu kamarku dan Teuki Hyung, saat aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke dorm.

"Kyu, sedang apa kau?" tanya ku.

"Duduk," jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengangkat alisku, "Kalau begitu, geser sedikit. Aku mau masuk".

"Tidak boleh," lagi lagi Kyu menjawab dengan singkat.

"Kenapa? Ini kamarku".

"Apa ini hanya kamar mu seorang?"

Aku makin tidak mengerti dengan kata katanya, "Aku mau ganti baju, Kyu".

"5 menit, apa cukup?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengganti baju mu".

"Ah..," aku menjawab keheranan, "setidaknya 10 menit aku harus bersiap juga". Kyu tidak pernah seketus ini pada ku. Tapi sekarang dia hanya bicara pada ku dengan singkat, bahkan tanpa menatap ku.

"10 menit," dia melihat jam tangannya, lalu bergeser sedikit, "lewat 10 menit, aku akan menyeret mu keluar".

"Apa apaan kau?" sergah ku, "Ini kamarku juga.."

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak?" sela nya dengan pandangan tajam. Aku menelan kata kataku.

"Baiklah". Aku tak mengerti sikap Kyu saat ini. Tapi biar lah. Aku buru buru.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Meski agak risih dengan kenyataan ada orang lain di balik pintu itu, aku cukup lega karena Kyu tidak menahan ku menutup pintu dengan rapat.  
Saat berganti baju, aku baru sadar kalau ada orang lain di kamar ku. Ada seseorang yang tertutup selimut tebal, yang sedari tadi tidak ku perhatikan.

"Hyung," dia ternyata adalah Teuki Hyung. Apa Kyu sedari tadi menjaga Hyung kesayangan ku itu?

"Eungh..," Teuki Hyung melenguh sejenak. Matanya masih tertutup sempurna.

Aku menatap Hyung kesayangan ku itu dengan muka sendu. Aku begitu merindukannya. Dia pasti sangat lelah karena dia selalu bekerja keras dan memaksakan dirinya. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat dia senyenyak itu saat tidur.

"Mian...," samar samar ku dengar igauan dari Teuki Hyung. Aku mengernyitkan alis, berusaha mendengar lebih seksama.

"Mianhae, Kangin~ah," ujar Teuki Hyung samar. Matanya masih tertutup. Berarti dia bermimpi. Apa dia memimpikan ku?

Aku mengelus wajahnya pelan. Terasa lengket di bagian pipinya. Sampai ke bawah matanya. Apa dia habis menangis? Kenapa dia menangis? Karena aku kah?

"Mian..," kali ini, terdengar isakan lirih dari mulut sang Leader. Aku menahan napas. Hati ku mendadak sakit. Ingat tentang kejadian kemarin. Kejadian dimana Teuki Hyung mengatakan kata2 seketus itu, kemarin malam.

"Jong... mal... mian... hiks..."

Tidak tahan juga aku mendengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Leader ku ini. Aku merengkuh tubuhnya pelan. Memeluknya yang sedang berada dalam selimut tebal.

"Ulljima, Hyung~," bisikku di telinganya. Lalu kurasakan ada pergerakan dari tubuh yang sedang ku peluk itu. Teuki Hyung terbangun.

"Kangin ah," ucapnya perlahan. Kurasa dia masih separuh sadar.

"Ya, ini aku," jawabku. Aku tak melepas pelukanku padanya.

"Kenapa tidak memakai baju?" apa itu kalimat pertama yang dia katakan saat ingin meminta maaf pada ku? Dasar Teuki Hyung tidak romantis.

"Aku mendengar mu terisak. Dan lupa memakai baju lagi," jawabku asal. Memang asal. Yang sebenarnya terjadi kan, tidak begitu.

"Ah~.. mianhae, Kangin ah. Aku sudah ketus pada mu kemarin," ujar Teuki Hyung lagi.

Aku tersenyum. Dia tidak salah, sebenarnya. Aku hanya menghawatirkannya, dan dia tidak tau itu. Tidak ada yang salah kan, dalam situasi itu? Dia hanya ingin bersikap profesional. Dia memang Leader paling disiplin yang ku kenal.

"Kau tidak salah, Hyung.."

"Aku salah. Aku membentak mu," dia memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan mata ku, "tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu. Kau pasti sangat marah padaku".

Klik.

Ucapan ku tertahan saat mendengar pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar kami, dan dengan mata ku sendiri, dia terbelalak melihat aku yang tanpa baju memeluk Teuki Hyung yang sedang tertidur.

"Waktu mu habis," ucap Kyu sambil berjalan ke arah kami, "Ayo keluar," dia menarik bahuku.

"Kyu!" tegur Teuki Hyung, "Sopan sedikit dengan Hyung mu".

Kyu tidak memedulikan ucapan Teuki Hyung. Dia terus menarik bahuku. Memaksa ku melepas pelukanku dan bangun. Lalu dia melangkah ke lemari ku yang masih terbuka, dan menarik asal salah satu baju ku.

"Katanya kau sibuk," ucapnya sambil memberikan baju ku, "cepat pakai dan segera keluar dari sini".

"Kyu, apa maksudmu?" aku mengulur waktu, mencoba memahami Kyu yang bersikap sangat aneh daritadi.

"Keluar!" tariknya pada ku. Aku menepis tangannya.

"Kyu!" sentak Teuki Hyung.

Aku tau emosi Teuki Hyung saat ini sedang tidak stabil, dan dia baru saja menghardik magnae kami. Tapi aku juga tak bisa mencegahnya. Pikiran ku sibuk berkutat dengan keanehan Kyu yang ada di hadapanku. Sekarang, tatapan Kyu pada ku berubah. Lebih tajam dan sengit. Dan kalau aku tak salah mengartikan tatapan itu... sepertinya dia sedang berkata 'Kau menyakitinya. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu'.

Kyu... apa kau menyukai Hyung ku?

***Kyuhyun Pov***

"Kyu!" Teuki Hyung berteriak padaku. Aku cukup sakit hati mendengar teriakan Teuki Hyung, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang ada di hadapanku ini, menyakitinya lagi. Aku menatap tajam ke arah Kangin Hyung, dan dia balas menatapku. Sesaat kami hanya berpandangan.

"Keluar!" ucapku lagi.

"Kyu! Hentikan! Ini juga kamarnya," ujar Teuki Hyung lagi.

Aku menulikan pendengaran ku terhadap teriakan Teuki Hyung, meski terasa menusuk hati ku. 'Dia tidak tau apa yang ku lakukan.. biarkanlah..,' aku berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Hyung..," ucap Kangin Hyung pelan, "Tak apa. Aku juga masih ada pekerjaan lain."

"Andwae...! Kajimaa.. kajimaa..," Teuki Hyung meledak dalam tangisnya. Aku bagai terhujam. Kajima?

***Leeteuk Pov***

"Andwae...! Kajimaa.. kajimaa..!" tangis ku pecah juga di hadapan Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

Kangin menghampiriku, "Uljimma, Hyung," Kangin menghapus air yang bergulir dari mataku, "Aku ada pekerjaan. Mana mungkin aku tidak bersikap profesional, kan? Aku juga ingin bersikap profesional seperti mu".

Kata kata nya itu bagai menampar ku dengan telak. Kata kata yang halus itu terasa seperti segenggam garam yang di sebar di atas luka. Aku terdiam. Kemarin aku mengatakan hal yang sama padanya, saat dia juga mencoba mencegahku pergi, seperti aku sekarang.

"Uljimma, Hyung," ucap Kangin lagi, "Aku akan segera pulang. Arra?"

"Ne~..." aku tak tau lagi harus bagaimana, saat melihat dia keluar dari kamar. Aku merasa tidak di pedulikan. Apa Kangin juga merasa begitu, kemarin?  
Lalu pandangan ku teralih oleh Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depanku sambil menatapku tajam.

"Jangan terlalu banyak menangis," ujar Kyu datar dan kaku, "tidurlah agar badanmu kembali sehat seperti biasa".

Lalu tanpa mendengarkan jawabanku, dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar ku dan Kangin. Diambang pintu, Kyuhyun kembali melihat kearahku. Jantungku mencelos seketika, saat melihat pandangan Kyu. Bukan pandangan evil seperti biasa. Tapi dia memandangku dengan tatapan yang terlihat mengasihaniku.

Kyu... sebegitu kasihannya kah aku di mata mu?

***Shindong Pov***

Aku baru saja lewat, dan melihat Kyu berdiri di depan pintu kamar milik Teuki Hyung dan Kangin. Ah, bukan di depan pintu yang tertutup, maksudku, tapi justru dia berdiri di dalam kamarnya. Hendak keluar. Dan Kyu menoleh ke samping. Dengan pandangan seperti seseorang yang habis di campakkan, atau semacamnya. Apa dia baru di marahi oleh Teuki Hyung?

"Waeyo, Kyu?" tanya ku saat dia sudah berada di luar kamar Teuki Hyung dan menutup pintunya.

"Apanya?" dia malah balik bertanya dengan polos.

Aku menatapnya dalam, mencoba menerawang jauh ke dalam hatinya melalui matanya, tapi dia malah menatapku balik dengan polos. Ku kira aku bisa melihat isi hati orang lain, ternyata evil yang satu ini tidak bisa dengan mudah menunjukkan isi hati nya. Tapi aku tetap ingin menebak.

"Kau habis di marahi Teuki Hyung?"

"Huh? Waeyo?" Kyu balik bertanya lagi.

"Habis tampang mu seperti itu," tunjukku langsung ke wajahnya.

"Apa tampang ku benar benar aneh?" Kyu nyengir saat aku menyinggung tampangnya. Tapi itu bukan cengiran yang biasanya. Itu cengiran yang terpaksa.

"Sudahlah," aku mengibaskan tangan, mengingat sifat magnae yang satu ini tak bisa menceritakan sembarangan isi hatinya. Kyu lagi lagi nyengir saat mendengar jawabanku. Kali ini, cengiran yang dia berikan, terasa seperti cengiran penuh kelegaan karena aku tak lagi mendesaknya untuk bercerita.

"Mian, Hyung," dia menepuk bahuku pelan, dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Aku hanya menatap takjub mendengar kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kurasa sekarang otakku mulai berputar lagi. Apa yang terjadi di sini?

***Sungmin Pov***

Aku melihat Kyu yang masuk ke dalam kamar, dan langsung tiduran di sebelah ku. Dia menaruh tangannya di atas kepalanya, dan memejamkan matanya. Aku memerhatikannya sejenak, lalu kembali lagi melanjutkan aktifitas ku. Membaca.

"Hyung," panggilnya pada ku. Aku menoleh lagi padanya.

"Apa?"

"Pernah jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan apa ini. Aku menatap magnae ku yang masih terbaring sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku harus menjawab nya?" tanya ku.

"Kurasa begitu," jawabnya singkat.

Aku menutup buku yang sedang ku baca, dan beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Pernah," jawabku singkat.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja dengan manusia, dasar magnae pabbo!" ku tepuk lengannya pelan.

"Aku juga tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang hantu kan, Hyungie?" kali ini dia membuka matanya dan menatapku.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Jawaban ku cukup membuat mu melihat ku, kan?"

"Hyung," Kyu menatapku serius, "Benar benar. Apa tidak bisa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih serius di saat begini?"

Aku menatap lucu ke arahnya, "Tapi aku tidak mungkin menyebut namanya. Aku bisa sakit hati lagi".

"Kenapa sakit hati?" sekarang, Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya, menatap ku dengan pandangan penuh keingintahuannya.

"Karena dia tidak menanggapiku".

"Apa kamu pernah memberitahukan pada nya tentang perasaan mu?"

"Pernah," pandangan ku menerawang sejenak, "Tapi dia tidak mau menerima nya. Dia takut resiko yang akan terjadi nanti, karena kami public figure," aku tertunduk sedih, "padahal aku tidak keberatan untuk menjalani hubungan diam diam. Tapi dia bilang itu akan menyakitiku. Dia tidak tau bahwa penolakannya lebih menyakitiku," senyum ku sedih.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha mendapatkannya?"

"Karena aku merelakan nya. Aku tidak ingin di jauhi nya, dan saat aku menyatakan perasaan ku itu, dia menjauhiku," senyum ku kali ini terasa getir untuk di sunggingkan. Entah kenapa aku jadi mencurahkan perasaan ku pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah tau tentang itu sebelumnya, Hyung," ujarnya dengan wajah takjub. Aku nyengir.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku mengumumkan kepatahhatian ku pada kalian semua," gelakku.

"Lalu? Apa kau membiarkan dia untuk menjauhi mu?" rupanya Kyuhyun benar benar tidak melepaskan topik ini.

"Kau ini benar benar mengorek luka hati ku, Cho Kyuhyun".

"Mian. Tapi aku penasaran. Lanjutkan ceritamu, Hyung".

Aku tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang terlihat lesu saat masuk tadi. Sekarang Kyuhyun kembali menjadi Evil Magnae kami.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memohon padanya untuk tidak menjauhiku. Sebagai gantinya, aku berjanji untuk tidak lagi mengatakan perasaan ku ini lagi padanya, dan menerima hubungan yang di buat olehnya. Hubungan saudara, tentu saja," ceritaku lagi.

"Sayang sekali," ujar Kyuhyun, "Kurasa jika itu adalah kamu, Hyung, maka kamu akan bisa menjaga nya dengan baik. Jika aku yeoja, aku juga pasti akan luluh dengan wajah dan hati mu".

"Untung kau bukan yeoja," gelakku lagi.

Kyuhyun nyengir, "Ya. Aku bisa sakit hati terus menerus saat melihat mu di rubungi ribuan yeoja lainnya seperti gula yang di rubungi semut," Kyu bergidik, "Yang benar saja. Bahkan dalam perumpaan ini, kau sebagai gulanya. Harusnya yeoja yang menjadi gula. Bukan namja".

Aku jadi ikut meringis mendengar penjelasannya, "Untuk yang satu itu ku rasa kau benar".

Kyu hanya tertawa mendengar jawabanku tadi. Wajah murung nya terganti menjadi wajah santai. Tapi lalu dia membalikkan badannya. Lalu kembali berbaring.

"Gomawo Hyungie," ujarnya pelan, "Tapi aku masih tidak tau bagaimana caranya".

Aku melongo. Apa maksud perkataan Kyu?

***Yesung Pov***

"Hyuungg~," aku langsung di serbu oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook sesaat setelah aku membuka pintu. Dengan muka blank, aku mengikuti Ryeowook yang menarik tanganku, dan Sungmin yang sibuk berceloteh.

"Hyung, kau harus bertanya padanya!"

"Ya, dia aneh".

"Bukan dia saja. Dia juga aneh".

"Tapi dia lebih aneh, Hyung. Kau harus bertanya padanya".

"Kami sudah bertanya padanya, tapi dia tidak mau menjawab".

Oke, sekarang aku pusing mendengar kata "dia" bertebaran di mana mana.

"Hentikan!" dan mereka langsung berhenti mengoceh, "apa maksud kalian? Sebutkan nama mereka dan jangan memakai kata dia. Aku pusing mendengarnya".

"Ehe, mian Hyung," mereka berdua langsung nyengir.

Aku menghela napas, "Bisakah aku mengambil istirahat dulu sejenak? Aku lapar dan belum mandi. Apa aku bisa mandi dan makan dulu sebelum mendengarkan kalian?"

"Ne, Hyung," mereka meringis mendengar ku.

"Aku akan memasakkan makanan untuk mu," tambah Ryeowook buru buru.

"Biar ku bantu," sela Sungmin cepat, dan mereka berdua langsung terbirit birit masuk ke dapur. Aku menahan senyum melihat tingkah mereka. Lalu masuk ke kamar ku.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Hyung, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ryeowook saat aku memasuki dapur.

Aku mengangguk, "aku kepikiran sama masalah kalian, jadi aku mau mendengarkan apa yang akan kalian ceritakan sambil memakan makananku," kataku sambil menyendok sesuap makanan yang di sodorkan oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin berpandangan, "Apa kau tidak mau menghabiskan makanmu dulu, Hyung?"

"Memang kenapa? Sudah, ceritakan saja apa yang daritadi ingin kalian bicarakan," ujarku lagi, sambil mengunyah.

"Hm," Ryeowook tampak ragu ragu untuk membuka mulutnya, sementara Sungmin menatapku dengan ngeri.

"Yak! Katanya mau cerita?" sentak ku.

"Lebih baik kau habiskan makananmu dulu Hyung," ujar Sungmin pelan, "aku takut kau tidak berselera makan lagi saat kami bercerita".

"Ceritakan saja lah," kata ku singkat.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin berpandangan lagi.

"Asal kau berjanji untuk menghabiskan makanan yang ku masak, Hyungie," kata Ryeowook lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi...," Sungmin menghela napas, "Sebenarnya aku membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun dan... Teuki Hyung".

Aku hampir tersedak mendengar nama Teuki Hyung di sebut. Asal tau saja, Teuki Hyung adalah orang yang mendamaikan masalah di Super Junior. Dan bukan orang yang bermasalah. Aku heran kenapa sekarang nama Teuki Hyung bisa di sebut dalam masalah yang akan di ceritakan Sungmin dan Ryeowook selanjutnya.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Teuki Hyung tidak keluar kamar dari tadi, dan Kyu...," Sungmin menghela napas lagi, "Sepertinya dia sedang mengalami masalah".

"Dimana Kyu sekarang?" tanya ku lagi.

"Kyu ada di kamar...," belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku langsung bangkit berdiri. Tapi lalu Ryeowook segera menangkap tanganku.

"Hyung," dia mendelik dengan mata sipitnya itu, "kau sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan makanan mu".

Aku terpaksa duduk lagi, "Ne, akan ku habiskan".

Baru saja aku berniat menyuap kembali makanan ku ke dalam mulut, mendadak terdengar suara bantingan pintu. Kami bertiga berpandangan. Lalu keluar dari dapur berbarengan.

Apa yang ku lihat, benar benar di luar dugaan.

***Siwon Pov***

Apa yang ku lihat, benar benar di luar dugaan.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya masuk ke dalam dorm, dan kemudian di hadapanku, tampak jelas pemandangan itu. Tangan Kyu yang memegang tangan Teuki Hyung. Sejenak aku syok. Sampai Donghae menarikku pelan dari tempat aku berdiri.

"Jangan berdiri di situ," bisiknya.

Sekarang aku mulai tersadar. Aku melihat sekeliling. Bahkan ada Yesung Hyung dan Kangin Hyung di sini. Kenapa mereka tidak menghentikan suasana panas antara Teuki Hyung dan Kyu?

"Kajima!" ucap Kyu dengan tegas.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku ada pekerjaan, Kyu ya," Teuki Hyung terlihat pucat. Tapi wajahnya seolah sedang menahan sesuatu agar tidak mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak membolehkan mu pergi!" teriak Kyu.

"Kamu tidak bisa mengaturku. Aku harus pergi! Aku harus profesional, Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau tidak, Super Junior akan terkena imbas dari ketidak profesionalan ku ini!" Teuki Hyung ikut berteriak.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Kyu segera menarik tangan Teuki Hyung, setengah menyeret nya ke arah luar. Teuki Hyung memberontak.

"Shireo! Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil yang harus selalu di urusi? Kau tau aku bahkan mengurus mu dan 11 member lainnya!"

"Jangan berteriak padaku, Hyung!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam.

"Kau juga berteriak padaku, Cho Kyuhyun!" Teuki Hyung menepis tangan Kyu yang masih memegangnya, dan berjalan ke luar. Semua yang ada di situ melongo, termasuk aku.

"Hyung! Dengarkan aku!" Kyu kembali berteriak.

Oke, aku tau Teuki Hyung sangat disiplin dan tegas. Dia juga sangat mementingkan keprofesionalannya dalam pekerjaan. Dan aku tau Kyu pasti tau sifat Leader kami yang satu itu. Yang tidak ku percaya adalah kondisi yang baru saja terjadi. Apalagi setelahnya.

***Ryeowook Pov***

Aku tak pernah berpikir masalahnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Ayolah, kenapa kita harus bertengkar dengan orang yang sangat dekat dengan kita, hanya karena masalah sepele?

Tapi itulah yang terjadi di hadapanku, dan hebatnya, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Aku hanya mematung di tempatku, saat Teuki Hyung meninggalkan Kyu yang masih berteriak teriak tidak jelas. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Kyu sudah berada di samping Teuki Hyung lagi.

"Aku ikut. Suka atau tidak!" tandas Kyu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Teuki Hyung menghentakkan kaki nya.

"Kau tau, Hyung, kau tidak bisa menyuruhku melakukan hal yang tidak ku inginkan," Kyu langsung menyela langkah Teuki Hyung dengan masuk ke dalam mobil Teuki Hyung, mengambil alih kemudi.

Aku tercengang. Bukan karena tingkah Kyu yang terlihat seperti namja yang ingin melindungi yeojanya. Tapi karena Kangin Hyung tiba tiba menggebrak kap mobil dan menarik Teuki Hyung yang akan memasuki mobil. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya aku yang terkejut melihatnya. Tapi semua yang menyaksikan di sini, sama terkejutnya dengan ku.

Kurasa, aku mulai bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sini.

***Donghae Pov***

Kurasa, aku mulai bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sini.

Yang benar saja. Apa kalian pernah melihat Teuki Hyung di tarik tarik seperti itu oleh Kangin Hyung? Apalagi kalian, aku saja tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu. Jadi buat kalian yang bingung dengan situasi ini, kalian tidak sendirian. Ada aku yang juga bingung dengan ini semua.

Aku hendak berkomentar, namun tampak nya Eunhyuk cukup cepat untuk menahan lontaran kata yang sudah siap keluar dari mulutku ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisku saat dia melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mulutku.

"Aku tau kau akan berteriak. Jadi kututup mulutmu sebelum kau menghancurkan suasana romantis di depan sana," jawab Eunhyuk sambil berbisik.

Aku hanya mendelik. Dia benar tentang aku akan berteriak. Tapi jika tentang suasana romantis.. apa otak nya sudah berkurang separuh? Jelas jelas di depannya itu sekarang seperti akan ada Perang Dunia ke 10, yang akan memunculkan bom bom waktu yang akan meledak kapanpun.

Dengan tatapan ngeri, aku melihat wajah seram Kangin Hyung dan Kyu, dan di tengah mereka, ada Teuki Hyung.

Tunggu. Kenapa mereka sama sama memegangi tangan Teuki Hyung? Apa apaan ini?

"Aku yang akan mengantar Teuki Hyung," ujar Kangin Hyung dengan nada dingin.

Kyu menyeringai, "Hyung, kurasa kamu juga tau seharian aku ada di rumah. Aku punya energi yang jauh lebih banyak ketimbang kamu. Terlebih lagi, Teuki Hyung perlu di jaga. Apa kau bisa menjaganya di saat kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri?"

"Sudahlah, Kangin~ah," Teuki Hyung bersuara juga, "Kurasa, Kyu benar..."

"Jadi kau membela dia?" tatapan Kangin langsung beralih ke Teuki Hyung, membuat Leader kesayanganku itu menunduk.

"Yang kau sebut dia, adalah dongsaeng mu sendiri, Kim Young Woon!" sentak Yesung Hyung tiba tiba.

Kurasa, Yesung Hyung langsung mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari kami, karena dia bisa menyela dengan tegas, pertengkaran 3 orang mengerikan di SuJu ini.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung Hyung pada Teuki Hyung, sementara Kyu dan Kangin langsung membeku di tempat mereka masing masing.

"Aku harus menjadi MC malam ini," ujar Teuki Hyung dengan wajah panik.

"Berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya sekitar... satu jam lagi".

"Oke," Yesung Hyung menoleh ke arah Kyu, "Kau yang menyetir, dan kau," tunjuk Yesung Hyung langsung pada Kangin Hyung yang siap berdebat lagi, "Duduk di sebelah Kyu. Aku dan Teuki Hyung akan ada di kursi penumpang".

Wah. Yesung Hyung benar benar seorang manajer toko yang handal. Otaknya mampu berputar cepat, bahkan dalam situasi begini. Tak heran dia selalu bisa memecahkan masalah dalam toko nya. Dia memberikan solusi yang sangat berguna. Kurasa aku sudah bisa menarik napasku karena sedari tadi aku menahan napas.

"Donghee, Sungmin.. kalian jaga yang lain," Yesung Hyung menoleh pada Shindong Hyung dan Sungmin Hyung. Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

Ku rasa.. sekarang masalahnya sudah selesai.

***Yesung Pov***

Ku pikir, masalah ini masih belum selesai.

Dengan bete, aku melihat ke arah Kyu yang mengendarai mobil, dan juga Kangin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara, orang yang menjadi masalah di sini, malah asyik tidur di pangkuanku.

Tadi aku berharap, Teuki Hyung akan terpikir cara yang sekarang ku gunakan. Tapi ternyata, Hyung ku yang satu ini pun juga sedang blank total. Kenapa aku menyeret diri ku sendiri ke dalam masalah mereka?

Seharusnya aku di dorm. Tidur. Bukannya menemani 1 Leader cuek dan 2 orang paling keras kepala di SuJu ini. Hhh... andai tadi otakku lebih cepat berpikir ketimbang tangan dan mulutku, aku tak akan terjebak dalam masalah ini. Tapi kalau aku tak melerai mereka tadi, mungkin 3 orang ini tidak akan duduk berdampingan di dalam mobil sekarang. Ya, sudahlah. Kurasa tindakan spontan ku tadi cukup keren dan tepat, mengingat orang yang ada di pangkuan ku sekarang ini benar benar sedang menaruh otaknya di dalam lemari.

Dengan kesal, ku buang pandanganku ke jalanan yang mulai lengang karena malam. Kyu mengendarai mobil nya dengan baik. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kami tiba di sekitar tempat dimana Teuki Hyung akan menjadi MC. Aku melirik ke arah sang Leader lagi. Sebagai seorang namja, dia benar benar sangat cantik. Entah berapa juta kekuatan nya sebagai namja, yang mengalir dalam darahnya itu. Karena justru, naluri ku untuk melindunginya, keluar begitu saja saat melihat sosok luarnya.

Ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tak tau berapa lama perasaan ini berdiam di hatiku. Aku hanya tau untuk mengendalikannya dengan baik. Mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi Teuki Hyung benar benar membuat ku gila, di awal aku menemukan perasaan ini padanya.

Tapi itu dulu. Dia meminta ku untuk melihatnya sebagai namja. Melihatnya sebagai sosok Leader. Dan melihatnya sebagai Hyung. Aku menuruti keinginannya. Itu sebabnya dia masih bisa tidur tiduran di pangkuan ku dengan nyaman. Tapi tetap saja, saat dia terlibat masalah tadi, mata ku benar benar tidak rela melihat wajahnya yang tertunduk di hadapan Kangin dan Kyu.

Hyung, aku menyerah sesaat. Mudah mudahan kau tidak tau dengan kelemahan hati ku yang sesaat tadi.

***Kyuhyun Pov***

Akhirnya aku bisa mengantarkan Teuki Hyung ke dalam acaranya. Yah.. meski ada 2 orang lagi yang hadir di antara kami. Tapi tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin melindungi Teuki Hyung, terutama di saat seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menerima kehadiran Yesung Hyung di sebelahku. Sementara dengan Kangin Hyung... Anggap saja dia sebagai bodyguard. Karena sejak tadi, dia sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Dan sebenarnya.. kami semua juga. Hanya Teuki Hyung yang sedari tadi terlihat ceria di depan layar kamera, dengan banyak lelucon lucu yang di lontarkan olehnya.

Ah.. pemandangan di hadapan ku itu selalu membuatku berjuta kali lipat jatuh cinta padanya. Senyum cerianya.. tatapan lembutnya.. semua berbaur dalam otak ku yang selalu membeku saat melihat nya. Apa aku sudah benar benar memberikan hatiku padanya?

"Aku keluar dulu. Jika sudah selesai, tolong telepon aku," tiba tiba, Kangin Hyung bersuara. Aku dan Yesung Hyung menoleh ke arahnya. Ku lihat, dia sedang menatap Yesung Hyung, seakan meminta ijin dari nya. Yah, selain Yesung Hyung adalah Hyung bagi nya, dia juga tak mungkin menatapku yang baru saja berseteru dengan nya.

"Arraseo. Aku akan menelpon mu jika Teuki Hyung sudah selesai," Yesung Hyung menjawab dengan pelan. Sementara aku hanya diam saja.

"Ne," dan dia keluar begitu saja. Aku tak peduli. Aku sulit memperdulikan orang lain saat ada malaikat yang bersinar di depanku.

"Kyu..," panggil Yesung Hyung padaku.

"Hem?"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Nugu?"

"Teuki Hyung... kau menyukainya, kan?"

Aku terhenyak mendengar tembakan tepat sasaran dari Yesung Hyung padaku. Sesaat, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Hyung.. itu..," aku benar benar tak tau apa yang harus ku katakan.

"Gwaechana," senyumnya kemudian, "Kau tau? Hampir semua member, menyukainya. Termasuk aku," ucapnya enteng.

Aku melongo mendengar pengakuan dari Yesung Hyung. Nyaris semua member? Apa Teuki Hyung sepopuler itu? Aku jadi merasa bodoh karena tidak tau apapun tentang itu.

"Jangan bertampang begitu," Yesung Hyung menepuk bahu ku pelan, "Aku juga tau dari pengamatan ku sendiri. Wajar kalau kau tidak tau. Aku juga nyaris tidak bisa membedakan sorot mata mereka terhadap Teuki Hyung dan terhadap yang lain. Tapi kamu paling kentara," sekarang, Yesung Hyung menatap ku serius, "Hentikan itu. Atau akan berdampak serius untuk kita semua".

Aku menggeleng, "Kurasa, kau juga tau bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaan untuk orang lain. Kenapa kamu menyuruhku untuk menghentikan perasaan ku, Hyung?"

"Aku tak meminta mu untuk menghentikan perasaanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti bersikap terlalu mencolok di antara para member lainnya. Segala yang berhubungan dengan Teuki Hyung, tolong kamu acuhkan".

"Maldo andwae, Hyung!" sentakku. Kaget dengan kata kata dari Yesung Hyung.

"Wae?" tatapannya yang serius, membuat aku merasa tak bisa melawannya.

"Aku... mencintai..nya...," otakku tak bisa mencari jawaban lain yang lebih masuk akal lagi.

"Kalau begitu, katakan perasaan mu, padanya," ujar Yesung Hyung.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan diam. Pikiran ku terasa lepas dari sarangnya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

***Leeteuk Pov***

Aku sedang berada di cafe bersama dengan Kyu, pagi ini. Hari ini aku tak ada kesibukan di pagi hari, jadi Kyu meminta ku untuk menemani nya ke cafe. Sebenarnya aku senang senang saja, tapi kenapa dia membawa ku ke cafe sejauh ini dari dorm? Padahal, di sekitar dorm, mulai dari mall hingga pasar, semuanya ada. Tentu saja cafe juga banyak bertebaran di sana. Jadi, agak mengherankan kalau Kyu mengajakku ke cafe yang jelas jelas jauh dari lingkungan kami. Tak mungkin alasannya untuk menghindari orang orang yang mengenal kami, kan? Mau pergi memutari seluruh dunia pun, pasti ada saja yang mengenali kami.

"Hyung," Kyu akhirnya bersuara juga setelah 20 menit mendiamkan aku yang ada di hadapannya. Aku juga tak mau memaksa nya bicara. Aku tau bagaimana watak nya. Lebih baik aku menunggu nya bicara sendiri.

"Ye?" aku menatap nya dengan ekspresi biasa saja. Aku berusaha membuatnya nyaman agar dia bisa mempercayai ku bicara tentang isi hati nya.

"Aku..."  
Kenapa dia berhenti bicara? Aku tak berhenti menatapnya.

"Hyung, jangan tatap aku seperti ituu..," teriaknya kemudian.

Aku nyengir, "Kalau begitu, bicaralah apa yang ingin kau katakan".

"Aku... aku...," aku mengernyit, dia tampak gugup sekali.

"Aisshhh..., kenapa susah sekali bicara itu pada mu?" gerutu Kyu kemudian.

"Bicara apa?" tanya ku polos.

"Baiklah," dia menarik napas, lalu menghela nya panjang dan pelan, "Dengarkan aku baik baik. Aku akan mengatakan sekali saja. Hanya sekali, Hyung. Arraseo?"

"Ne, arra. Katakan lah," jawabku menenangkannya.

"Akusukakamu," katanya cepat. Aku benar benar tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Huh?" cetus ku spontan.

"Aduh Hyung, dengarkan dengan baik..!" gerutu Kyu.

"Mian.. tapi kamu bicara dengan sangat cepat. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya," ringisku.

"Hyung...," dia menghela napas lagi.

"Ayolah, katakan sekali lagi," pinta ku, sambil mencoba ber aegyo pada nya.

Wajahnya meringis. Ku rasa, walau wajahku agak aneh saat beraegyo, tapi bisa meluluhkan hati nya sesekali.

"Ne, akan ku lakukan sekali lagi," ujarnya sambil bangun dari duduk nya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ku. Dan mulai berbisik pada ku, "Hyung, saranghae. Aku suka pada mu".

"Huh?" sekali lagi, aku bersuara. Tapi kali ini, itu adalah suara ku yang kaget mendengar kata kata dari magnae ku ini.

"Bohong, kalau kamu tidak mendengarnya kali ini," senyum nya kemudian, dan duduk lagi di tempatnya.

"Ak.. aku.. aku...," sekarang aku yang tergagap.

"Tolong di pikirkan, Hyung. Hari ini aku ada pekerjaan dengan Sungmin Hyung. Jangan cemburu yah," ucapnya sambil mencolek daguku sekilas. Lalu tersenyum dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ku.

Aku tersadar dari keterkejutan ku. Ku tatap kepergiannya dengan sendu.

Apa aku harus menyakiti hati dongsaeng ku lagi?

***Sungmin Pov***

Aku agak seram berada di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri.

"Yak, Kyu! Aku saja sini yang menyetir," teriak ku.

"Eh? Waeyo Hyung?"

"Kamu lanjutkan saja aktivitas mu senyum senyum sendiri. Biar aku yang menyetir".

"Haha," dia menoleh sekilas, "Kau takut pada ku, Hyung?"

"Sangat. Dan juga memikirkan keselamatan nyawa ku. Ayo gantian saja dengan ku".

"Haha, ani. Aku akan konsentrasi, Hyung. Tenang saja. Aku hanya sedang senang, hari ini," sahutnya lagi.

"Senang kenapa?"

"Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaan ku pada seseorang," senyum nya terlihat sangat bahagia di mataku.

"Oh, jinjja?" aku juga jadi bersemangat mendengar kata katanya, "siapa dia? Apakah Yesung Hyung, atau Eunhyuk?"

"Yaa, Hyung!" dia berteriak. Aku tertawa puas.

"Aku.. suka pada Teuki Hyung," jawabnya kemudian, yang berhasil membuat tawaku berhenti seketika.

"TEUKI HYUNG?!" teriakku, "LEETEUK SUPER JUNIOR ITU? LEADER KITA?"

"Aishh," dia menutup sebelah telinga nya, "Kenapa kau berteriak, Hyung? Iya, Teuki Hyung kita. Waeyo?"

Haruskah aku jujur pada Kyu? Tapi ku rasa, dia memang harus mempersiap kan mental untuk yang satu ini.

"Akan ku ceritakan setelah kita pulang," putusku kemudian. Aku tau pandangan Kyu berubah menjadi penuh pertanyaan. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tutup mulut.

Ku harap, apapun yang akan ku katakan nanti, kau bisa menerima nya dengan baik, Kyuhyun~ah.

***Eunhyuk Pov***

"Waeyo, Kyu?" tanya ku, saat mendapati wajah magnae ku sangat kusut.

"Gwaechana," jawabnya singkat.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyu.

"Duduk," jawabku, bermaksud memancing pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari Kyu.

"Oh. Ku pikir kau akan berguling guling di sini," jawaban yang benar benar membuat orang emosi. Aku mendecak kesal.

"Aku duduk untuk memperhatikan raut wajahmu, dan meneliti segala masalah yang kau pendam di hatimu," sahut ku lagi.

"jangan bicara begitu, jebal. Aku bisa mual karena mendengar nya," wajah Kyu meringis, membuat aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memukul bahunya.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau, Kyu".

"Hehe," dia nyengir, "Mianhae. Aku hanya butuh hiburan. Dan membully mu bisa membuat ku tertawa. Gomawo," rangkul nya kemudian.

Aku tidak menepis rangkulannya, "Jadi kau menjadikan ku sebagai pelarian mu, eoh?"

"Kurang lebih begitulah".

"Dasar magnae tidak sopan".

"Terima kasih pujian nya".

Kami tergelak sesaat, lalu Kyu menatapku dengan senyum khas nya yang membuat orang bergidik melihatnya.

"Yaa! Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Cepat tanggap sekali kau, Hyuk Jae," ekspresinya berubah takjub.

"Wajahmu sudah mencurigakan begitu. Itu membuat ku ngeri saat melihatnya," jawabku.

"Ck. Kau membuatku kesal".

"Sekesalnya kamu pada ku, tidak menutupi keinginan mu untuk bertanya, kan?"

"Untuk yang satu itu sangat sangat benar, Hyuk Jae".

Aku tertawa pelan, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Masalah Teuki Hyung?"

Yah, aku mungkin terlihat sembrono, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tau tentang situasi di dalam dorm, terutama tentang masalah yang menyangkut Teuki Hyung dan Kyu. Dan sekarang, Kyu terlihat takjub, -atau kaget, mendengar kata kata ku.

"Bagaimana kau.. tau?"

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa membaca situasi akhir akhir ini?"

"Tetap saja.., itu.. mengejutkan ku".

Aku tersenyum, "Kau sangat kentara, Cho Kyuhyun".

"Jinjja?" alis Kyu melengkung ke atas, "Apa itu yang sangat kentara, Lee Hyukjae?"

"Bahwa kau.. menaruh perhatian lebih.. pada.. Uri leader?"

Kyu ternganga.

"Mana.. mungkin?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku sangat.. terbaca oleh kalian? Yesung Hyung juga mengatakan hal yang sama..." kalimat Kyu menggantung di udara. Aku tersenyum simpul. Yah, aku bisa menerkanya. Pasti Yesung Hyung yang peka dengan keadaan yang terjadi pada magnae yang satu ini. Dia juga yang menemukan ku dalam keadaan yang sama, dulu.

"Dengarkan aku, Kyuhyun~ssi," aku menatap manik matanya, "Leader kita.. tak akan pernah menganggap kita lebih," tegasku.

"Tapi aku tau dia menyayangi ku," sergah Kyu.

"Aku juga menyayangi mu. Kami semua menyayangi mu. Tapi Teuki Hyung.. dia punya rasa sayang yang sama besar untuk kita. Untuk 14 member Super Junior lainnya, meski ada beberapa yang terpisah dari kita. Kamu tidak bisa mendaulat rasa sayangnya hanya untuk kamu seorang," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Tapi.. tapi...," wajahnya masih penuh dengan pertanyaan. Aku masih berat untuk mengucapkan kelanjutan kata kata ku, tapi kurasa, aku harus mengatakan nya. Agar dia mempersiapkan hati nya dengan lebih baik.

"Dengar," aku merangkul lengannya, "Ada hal lain yang harus ku katakan. Hal yang ku rasa, bisa membuat mu mempersiapkan hati".

Ku rasa setelah ini, dia akan berada di titik terendah dalam kepercayaan diri nya.

***Kyuhyun Pov***

Kurasa, sekarang aku berada di titik terendah dalam kepercayaan diri ku sendiri.

Yang benar saja. Tadi pagi, aku sangat bersemangat menyatakan perasaan ku pada Leader ku itu. Terutama karena merasa di dukung oleh Yesung Hyung. Tapi 18 jam kemudian, aku merasa keputusan ku tadi pagi begitu ceroboh. Apalagi mendengar kata kata dari Sungmin dan Eunhyuk Hyung setelah nya.

Aku memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengingat kata demi kata yang Sungmin dan Eunhyuk Hyung baru saja katakan padaku.

~Flashback

"Kurasa aku harus jujur padamu, Kyu," mulai Sungmin sambil menyetir.

"Tentang apa?" Kyu nyaris tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Ingatkah kamu saat ku ceritakan tentang seseorang yang ku sukai? Yang menolakku dan malah memilih menjadi saudara?"

"Ne.."

"Orang itu adalah... Teuki Hyung".

"Mwo?!" seketika Kyu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ne. Aku juga jatuh cinta padanya. Sampai sekarang aku masih punya perasaan itu. Tapi Kyu, dia ingin aku melihatnya sebagai seorang Hyung buatku, dan sebagai seorang Leader. Bukan sebagai orang lemah yang perlu di lindungi," mata Sungmin terlihat berkaca kaca saat mengatakan itu.

"Aku.. tidak percaya..," kata Kyu dengan terbata, "Teuki Hyung tidak bisa berbuat begitu".

"Ne. Tapi dia adalah Leeteuk. Dia adalah Leader dari Super Junior. Dia tidak mau melukai hati ku. Dan dia juga tidak mau di lindungi. Dia pikir, aku jatuh cinta pada nya karena kasihan dan ingin melindunginya. Itu menyakitkanku. Aku bahkan tak pernah merasa dia itu lemah. Tapi aku tidak memungkiri yang satunya, bahwa aku memang ingin melindunginya".

"Tapi.. Teuki Hyung memang harus di lindungi..," ujar Kyu lagi, dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Tidak.. Dia adalah Leader. Dia merasa dia yang harus melindungi kita. Apa kamu tak mendengar pernyataan nya kemarin saat bertengkar dengan mu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Jika dia tidak profesional, Super Junior yang akan terkena imbas dari sikap nya itu. Itulah yang sudah kusadari dari dirinya sejak lama. Makanya aku berusaha tak lagi membahas perasaan ku. Karena seberapa keras aku memaksa nya, dia tidak akan melihat ku seorang. Dia akan melihat ku sebagai bagian dari Super Junior, dan melindungi ku".

~Flashback end

Aku terpekur. Kata kata Sungmin Hyung masih bergema di kepala ku. Dan di tambah dengan ucapan Eunhyuk Hyung yang membuat ku semakin lemah.

~Flashback

"Dengar. Ada hal lain yang harus ku katakan. Hal yang kurasa, bisa membuat mu mempersiapkan hati".

Kyu menegakkan tubuhnya sekali lagi. Seketika terlintas dalam ingatannya, kata kata Sungmin beberapa jam lalu. Apakah ini adalah hal yang sama?

"Teuki Hyung..," Eunhyuk menarik napas sejenak, "Benar benar sangat baik. Harus ku akui, walau dia namja, tapi wajahnya begitu cantik. Seperti Heechul Hyung. Hanya saja, Teuki Hyung memiliki wajah yang lebih lembut ketimbang Heechul Hyung kita".

"Lalu?" sergah Kyu tak sabar.

"Lalu..," Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak, "entah bagaimana, aku mulai memiliki perasaan yang berbeda pada Leader kita yang satu itu. Sikapnya yang begitu sabar, tapi tegas, membuat ku mengikutinya tanpa merasa terbeban. Dan entah sejak kapan...," mata Eunhyuk mulai menerawang, "Aku melihat Teuki Hyung dengan perasaan yang berbeda itu".

"Kenapa selalu 'entah', eoh?" sindir Kyu, berusaha mengalihkan perasaannya yang mulai kacau. Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Yaa.. kau kira jatuh cinta itu di sengaja, eoh? Kau pikir aku gila, mau sengaja jatuh cinta pada Teuki Hyung yang jelas jelas sejenis namja seperti ku dan kamu?"

"Tadi katamu dia cantik..?"

"Dia cantik.. tapi bukan berarti karena dia cantik lalu aku sengaja jatuh cinta, huh? Memang nya kau punya rencana untuk jatuh cinta padanya saat melihat dia?" Eunhyuk ganti meledek Kyu.

"Aish..," Kyu mendelik, "Teruskan sajalah ceritamu".

"Harus," dia merangkul ku lagi, "ini adalah point pentingnya," gelaknya sesaat, "makanya aku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya padamu".

"Apa itu?"

"Uri Leeteuk, tidak akan pernah menghancurkan Super Junior. Aku cukup sakit hati karena di tolak oleh Leeteuk Hyung, tapi ternyata saat di jauhi nya, itu lebih sakit lagi," jelas Eunhyuk, "maka aku bersedia seperti ini. Setidaknya, aku masih terus ada di sampingnya. Lebih baik tegar dan menerima keadaan, kan? Kita tidak bisa memaksa perasaan orang lain untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan kita.."

~Flashback end

"Kyu..?" Teuki Hyung melongok dari balik pintu kamar ku. Aku yang tadi hanya tidur tiduran, langsung duduk di atas tempat tidur ku.

"Ne, Hyung? Waeyo?" tanya ku, mencoba bersikap biasa.

Teuki Hyung menghampiri ku. Lalu duduk di hadapanku. Sekarang, posisi kami saling berhadapan.

"Ada yang ingin Hyung katakan..." ucapnya menggantung.

"Tentang kata kata ku tadi pagi?" tebak ku langsung. Wajahnya yang memerah membuatku langsung tau bahwa topik ini tidak akan terlepas dari Teuki Hyung begitu saja. Aku menghela napas.

"Hyung," tatap ku tepat ke manik matanya, "aku hanya mengatakan itu supaya Hyung tau perasaan ku. Aku.. tidak berharap Hyung punya perasaan yang sama denganku," ucapku pelan, sambil mengigit bibir bawahku, menahan airmata.

"Aku memang tidak punya," kata kata nya yang polos semakin membuatku sesak saat mendengarnya, "Tapi kamu harus tau, aku sayang pada mu. Kamu adalah adik terkecil kami. Tapi itu tidak bisa lebih. Perasaan yang lebih seperti itu justru akan cepat memudar, dan aku tidak mau itu. Jadi aku memilih menyayangimu sebagai dongsaeng, karena perasaan itu lebih abadi dan tulus".

Aku tersenyum simpul, mencoba untuk menekan kuat rasa sakit yang tiba tiba menancap ke hati ku, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kangin Hyung?"

"Huh? Ada apa dengan Kangin?" dia balik bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Bukankah.. Hyung.. menyukainya?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Aku menyukai Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Sung.."

"Bukan itu maksud ku, Hyung," potongku cepat, "Maksudku.. kau melihat Kangin Hyung dengan cara yang berbeda, kan?"

"Apa.. maksudmu?" Teuki Hyung terlihat canggung saat aku menyinggung nama Kangin Hyung.

"Katakan pada ku, Hyung," aku menatap Teuki Hyung tajam, "Kau.. jatuh cinta dengan Kangin Hyung, kan?"

"Anii...," sahut Teuki Hyung cepat.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau jujur padaku?" sergahku tak sabar.

"Itu semua adalah kejujuran, Cho Kyuhyun! Apanya yang tidak mau jujur?"

"Kamu berbohong, Hyung," sekarang aku tak dapat menahan airmata ini, bergulir begitu saja di pipi ku, "Kalau kau terus berbohong, aku tak akan bisa menyerah dengan mu..."

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong untuk hal hal seperti ini, Kyu ya," Teuki Hyung menghapus airmataku, "Itu tidak akan berguna. Lagipula, aku tidak sempat jatuh cinta. Walaupun kalian sangat dekat dengan ku, itupun tidak membuatku memiliki perasaan yang lain terhadap kalian.."

"Wae?"

"Karena..," Teuki Hyung terdiam sejenak, "Selain itu di larang, aku juga tak bisa melakukannya".

"Hyung. Bisakah tidak mengatakan hal yang terlalu berputar putar? Cukup katakan intinya. Bukankah lebih mudah?" sergahku lagi.

"Intinya.. aku tak punya perasaan lain kepada kalian semua," tegas Teuki Hyung, "tolong perlakukan aku sebagai Leader, dan Hyung mu, Kyu ya.. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo..." aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui pertanyaan paksa itu.  
Kurasa aku benar benar harus menganggap mu begitu, mulai saat ini, Hyung...

***Sungmin Pov***

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah di tolak sebagaimana yang sudah ku perkirakan sebelum nya. Melihat dari tampang nya yang kembali datar dan acuh terhadap semua hal, meski dia tak benar benar bisa mengacuhkan Teuki Hyung. Aku sempat merasakan hubungan mereka yang berjarak, sebelum akhirnya Teuki Hyung kembali ke habit nya, yaitu mempedulikan Kyu seperti anak kecil. Sebenarnya, kami semua memperlakukannya seperti itu juga.

"Aahhh.. eotteokkhe?" teriak Teuki Hyung mengejutkan kami semua. Aku dan Kyu yang memang sedang berdebat seru, langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Waeyo, Hyung?" tanya kami serempak, termasuk aku dan Kyu.

"Aku lupa menyerahkan naskah ke direktur," serunya panik, "padahal aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Ahh.. nan jeongmal pabboyaa!" Teuki Hyung merutuki dirinya.

Aku langsung memandangi Kyu. Dia pasti akan senang hati membantu Teuki Hyung, dan aku harus mencegahnya. Tapi ternyata ada satu suara halus yang membuat Kyu menahan kata katanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Hyung.. aku akan memberikan nya pada direktur. Kamu bisa pergi dan mempercayakan nya padaku," Ryeowook bangun dari tempat duduknya, dan mengambil naskah yang tengah di pegangi oleh Teuki Hyung.

Teuki Hyung terpana sesaat, begitupun dengan kami semua, dan semakin kaget saat melihat Ryeowook mencium pipi Teuki Hyung sekilas, dan berkata, "Percayalah padaku, Hyung!"

Aku dan Kyu berpandangan. Sepertinya, masalah ini tak akan bisa selesai dengan mudah.

~~~~END~~~~


End file.
